


Ashes of Tomorrow

by Alyxinkster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives with the Winchesters, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canonical Character Death, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is a Hunter, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playboy Dean Winchester, Please Don't Repost, Recreational Drug Use, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Young Adam Milligan, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyxinkster/pseuds/Alyxinkster
Summary: A young hunter spends his mornings looking after his little brothers, afternoons getting himself an education, his evenings fixing cars to support those same little brothers, and his nights slaying the nasty demons in the dark- and on the weekends he parties. A retired soldier of heaven is stationed on Earth round the clock to observe and report, but opts to spend his days getting high and watching the birds and bees. The devil has been planning the destruction of human civilization nonstop for centuries. It's about time their paths cross.





	Ashes of Tomorrow

Just one foot in front of the other, Dean thinks to himself. Don’t stop. You can’t stop. Find Sammy. He pushes himself to run faster, the trees becoming a blur. The light surrounding Dean grows brighter, and the ringing in his ears louder, but he doesn’t allow himself to stop moving. Just get to Sam. Keep him safe. The only thing Dean can focus on is protecting his little brother. He persists through the trees; the barrage of branches not slowing him down in the least.

 

“Sammy!” Dean cries. Without missing a beat, he brings his hand up to his left shoulder to find the hole still bleeding profusely. Dammit! Despite the burning in his lungs and the searing pain from his earlier bullet wound, he never stops running. Dean could never live with himself if something happened to his baby brother; It’s his job to protect him. “Sammy! Sam, where are you?” he screams for his brother at the top of his lungs, but he’s unable to hear himself over the deafening ring in his ears.

 

“Sam!” Dean's pace slows a bit when the light finally forces him to squeeze his eyes shut. He stumbles through branches and bushes for a few minutes before getting a face full of bark. He stops for a moment, just standing, wrapped around an oak. All it took was that brief moment of hesitation for the freak storm to catch up. Dean wonders how it’s even possible for the lightning to flash even brighter; the thunder to consume the space around him. He drops to the ground, burying his face in the dead leaves, afraid his eyes will be burned out of their sockets, and clutching his ears, for fear his eardrums will explode.

 

“Sam,” Dean whispers, even though it can’t be heard. “Where are you?” he pleads, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He’s unsure if he’s crying from the pain enveloping his body or because he fears for Sam’s life. Probably both, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it. I’ve got to find him. Dean begins to repeat this over and over again in his head. I’ve got to find him. I’ve got to find him. I’ve got to find him. It takes everything he has to push himself off the forest floor and onto his knees. The light dims enough for him to open his eyes, but just barely. He squints and can just make out a few trees and-

 

He can’t believe it. Is that a person walking towards him? Sammy! Dean thinks to himself. No, it can’t be. Sam’s only a child; this is a man. “Who are you? Where’s Sam?” He shouted at the figure as it stepped closer to him, reaching out its hand. “What are you doing? Where’s my brother? Stay away from me you son of a-”

 

John Doe put two fingers to Dean's forehead, and everything went dark.


End file.
